Young Justice: Mystery of Gem
by Enigmatic Nocturne
Summary: Gem; young, powerful, mysterious and has sworn loyalty to Darkseid. But when a little unexpected event took place, she must make a choice; either stand back and watch or be the person she once was. A choice that will surely draw the attention of the heroes.
1. Prologue: What Happened?

**Chapter One: What happened?**

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but felt sadness, disgust and hatred for herself. Just as always.

_What happened?_

Voices rang in her mind, just as thoughts ran, the flashbacks, memories. Everything. She inwardly winced and clenched her fist. The thoughts, the memories, they were once heart warming but now, they are just disturbing, cold and dark. A remembrance of the the pain she felt. Everyday, the thoughts and memories keeps getting colder and darker. Butt it was nothing compared to how dark herself is now.

_What happened?_

She thought back on the time when she had everything. Friends, family, lover, home. It wasn't much, but to a lonely person like her, it was more than enough. She loved it, she loved them. And they loved her as well. And that what made her happy, because somebody loves her. She thought of it as a dream come true, a happily ever after. But we all know, that happy endings don't occur in real life.

_What happened?_

Her lover lied, cheated and left her for the person she call best friend. She was crushed, devastated and broken. She tried to cover it up, pretend it was nothing, but failed. Every time she sees them together, she would recoil, every time she sees them kiss, jealousy would flare up, every time she would see _him_ happy with _her_, she dies a little more inside. Her other friends tried to help her. They tried her best, showering her gifts, taking her out, but nothing worked. Their best wasn't good enough. Having enough of the pain, she turned to her Creator.

_What happened?_

She asked, begged, pleaded for Him to take away the pain, to make her numb from it so that she would suffer no more. She promised to give Him anything, everything He ask. Sacrifice, blood, domination, everything!- she had said, practically on her knees that time. Her Creator, of course, only wanted one thing; for her to have his powers, all of it. Blinded by desperation, she agreed. And regretted it in a matter of time.

_What happened?_

The Guardian, a powerful entity from her place of birth, resurfaced. It claimed that It wants rest, permanently, but to achieve this rest It must bestow Its powers to whoever It deems worthy. And It found her. She begged It not to. But the Guardian was persistent, and continued to do Its deed.

_What happened?_

A great battle took place in her mind. The Guardian was stronger than her and other reinforcements combined. So she really has no choice but to stop and complied to what It wants.

_What happened?_

After the incident, she drifted further away from her friends. She never left her room, rarely eat and would appear when she is needed. Her friends thought it was because of the relationship of the couple. They thought of possible solutions to make her happy again. Soon, they decided that the couple should separate ways for her happiness. When she learned this, she was furious.

_What happened?_

She lashed out. Her newly found powers were haywire, hurting her friends and destroying their home, or rather, their house. When she calmed down, she stared at the havoc she made, then to her friends. Fear and horror written on their faces. She felt guilty but shrugged it off. She doesn't care anymore. She was no longer her. She left them shortly afterwards. Not even glancing back at the place she truly loved. It was too dangerous for them. And she was too broken to stay.

Now, here she is. Standing in front of a body mirror, clad in black suede vest that was covering her torso, black scaled skirt and black, fitted boots that went up to her mid thigh. Metal bracelets covering her forearms and thighs and a claw-like metal belt resting on her hips. Lastly, was the angry looking bird head helmet she is wearing to conceal the broken girl she was before. Now, here she is. On Apokolips, a female fury named Gem.

_That's what happened._

* * *

**AN: I'm here again. Ok, I just watched the last episode of Young Justice (yes, there is a time such as that) so this story maybe a season three (at least to me) and yes I will add a few more DC characters. So this chapter basically talks about our mystery character. Yes it is short because I might actually blurt out who our mystery character really is if I made this longer. But I don't think it is such a mystery to you since there are obvious clue on who she is... ;) but no spoilers! If you have an idea of who she is, let's keep it to ourselves. :)**

**This is my first crossover so please be kind. And also, yeah she is crazy powerful. But come on. This is a fanfic, we can do whatever we want. :)**

**And please ignore all errors and typos. :(**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans and Young Justice is a property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**Read and review?**


	2. Chapter One: Conversations

**Chapter One: Conversations**

_New Mount Justice_

_October 14, 2016; 14:26_

"I still can't believe this is Mount Justice." Blue Beetle said.

The Team was in the lounge area of the new cave. The lounge was quite bigger than before. The couch can sit up to 13 people, there is a ninety inch LED television and just beside the lounge was the kitchen with a twin refrigerator and an electric stove. They have yet to see the other parts of the cave but they have to admit, the cave now is much bigger and better than before.

"Foodtrip!" Bart Allen, the new Kid Flash said as he and Beast Boy appeared with an armful of junk foods. The Team laughed. "Go get some bowls!" Lagoon Boy exclaimed. Bart smiled and rushed towards the kitchen and grabbed two large bowl. "Where's the drinks?" He suddenly asked after setting the bowl on the center table. Beast Boy rubbed his nape. "I kinda forgot about it?" He said meekly. Bart glared at him and sighed before once again rushing to the kitchen. He came back with three soda bottles and a stack of plastic cups.

As the Team continues to chat, an emotionless Tigress and a frustrated Batgirl entered the lounge. "You guys ok?" Bumblee Bee asked as she took a bite of her potato chip. "Do you really have to ask that?" Batgirl said before she and Tigress plopped down on the couch. "What's wrong?" Superboy asked. "It's the leads." Tigress replied tiredly. "We just entered the new cave and you're worried about leads?" Robin elbowed Bart. "What about the leads?" He said, not taking his eyes of the speedster. "The leads are weak. I think they will only lead us to dead ends. And also, the Light has been quiet for three months." Batgirl explained as she rubbed her forearm. "I'm getting worried." She added. Megan put an arm around her. "Don't stress yourself over it Barbara." She said. "Maybe they already left." Everyone turned to face Cassie, who shrugged. "What? It was only a suggestion." She explained. Tigress frowned. "I doubt they would ever leave." She sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" Blue Beetle asked. "I need an alone time." Tigress didn't wait for a reply and left.

* * *

_Grotto_

_October 14,2016; 14:26_

Kaldur stared at the holographic image of Tula. He sighed and closed his eyes. It has been more than a year since she died, yet it felt like eternity. His hand traveled to his chest, as if he was preventing it to break any further. He clutched his chest as a tear escape his eye. Pain. Pain was supposed to make him stronger, but why is it that he felt much more weaker, more vulnerable? He wasn't sure what is the answer to his own question. Perhaps because the pain was caused by love? Or he was just really weak. He closed his eyes in frustration. He hated this, hated everything that happened to him and to his friends, hated being weak. More tears escaped is eyes and he stared at the hologram. He was strong, everyone knew that, he knew that. But for now, he realized, was the time to be weak

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard the metallic doors open. He turned around and saw Tigress, a solemn look on her face. "Hello Kaldur." She whispered. Kaldur didn't say anything. Only watched her as she make her way to the holographic image of Wally, the love of her life. "How are you Artemis?" He asked. He noticed that she flinched when he called her by her real name. "I'm good." She managed to choke out. Kaldur stared at her for a few moments before walking towards her. When he reached her, he touched her shoulder in a brotherly manner. "I know you are strong Artemis, but being strong does not mean holding the tears back. Being strong means letting the tears fall and learning to move on."

Artemis stared at Kaldur for a few moments before breaking down. She buried her head on his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Kaldur held her and cried with her too. "Why Kaldur? Why did he have to die?" She said in between sobs. Kaldur played with her hair, not saying anything. "I love him, I love him... Why did he have to die?" Kaldur's embrace tightened. "Let it out, just let it all out." He murmured.

Which she did.

* * *

_Apokolips_

"She's not supposed to be here." A girl dressed in green clothing said as she stare at a girl through the window.

Cries of irritation filled the room. "Bernadeth, you've been saying that for three years, can you just stop?" A big, buff girl in yellow and orange said. "What she said it true Stompa. Bird head wasn't supposed to be here." A blonde girl defended "Will you guys just quit it? Lord Darkseid wanted her to be a part of the Furies, which he did. We can't do anything about it." A girl with long black hair and in full body leotard and metal strips said. "You're just saying that because she beat you in combat training metal-head." The blonde girl sneered. "Gilotina!" The others exclaimed as the girl with the long hair stood up. "I have a name dumb-blonde!" They were about to launched at each other when a buff red-head stood in the way. "Out of the way Knockout." The girl said as she grab her steel whip. "Lashina, you're the leader, the one who stop fights, not encourage it." Knockout then turned to Gilotina. "And you, as second in command should do the same." Gilotina snorted but backed down.

Stompa shook her head before noticing one of her teammate is massaging her forehead. "You alright Artemiz?" Artemiz glared the the buff girl. "Do I look alright to you?" She stood up and glared at her teammates. "What is happening to you guys? To us? Ever since that girl arrive everything seems to be a mess." She walk towards Gilotina and Lashina. "We're the Furies. We fight the others, not fight with each other." She explained to them. "It's the girl's fault." They all turned to the brunette Fury. "Malice is right, it's the girl's fault. We have to do something about her." An African girl agreed. "Then we kill her! That would solve our problem!" The girl who was tracing her roller blades exclaimed. "Wunda, Speed Queen, you two forgot one thing, she's already Lord Darkseid's personal guard. If we kill her, Lord Darkseid will kill us." The girl in red said. "Bloody Mary is right. Besides, can we even kill her? She's stronger than any of us." A cackling madwoman asked menacingly. "Of course we can Harriet, we've beaten dozens of heroes before." Malice said and Harriet grimaced. "You just don't get it." She said with venom in her voice. "We don't know anything about her. All we know is that she is quiet, mysterious and powerful. What if what we are seeing is what she wants us to see? What if it is only the tip of the iceberg? What if it has always been the quiet one who holds so much power?" She trailed off, giving a very daunting aura around them.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened violently. "What is the commotion I have heard?" The Furies lowered their head. "We're sorry Granny Goodness." They all murmured. Granny snorted and stepped forward. "Gilotina and Lashina, come with me. The rest of you, spend the day training on the field." Gilotina and Lashina stared at each other before following her.

They walked in silence. A very uncomfortable and deafening silence. They reached Granny Goodness's office. Granny motioned them to come in, but froze when they saw _her_ leaning on the wall. "Lashina, Gilotina, I'm waiting." Granny said as she sat down. The two Furies stared at each other before stepping into the room. They walk towards Granny's table but their eyes are on her, never once leaving her form. "Not to be rude Granny, but why are we here?" Gilotina asked, emphasizing on the word 'we'. "You three-" she motioned them one by one "-are asked to be with Lord Darkseid later." Gilotina and Lashina raised an eyebrow while she just stood there. "Why do Lord Darkseid wants us to be there?" It was Lashina's turn to ask. "The reason is unknown. But be ready in ten." Granny simply said. The Furies nodded in understanding and left the room.

Two of the Furies stared at the door while the other one was already making her way to her quarters. "Aren't you curious one bit Gilotina?" Lashina asked. "Very curious." The blonde said and turned her head towards the silent Fury. "What about you Gem?" She suddenly called out, causing Gem to stop. "Aren't you curious?" Lashina continued. They stared at each other for a few moments before Gem shrugged and continued to walk away.

Gilotina clenched her fist and was about to punched the wall. Luckily, Lashina caught her wrist. "Don't." She said to her. Gilotina glared at her before pulling away her wrist and stared at the path where Gem disappeared. "Quiet bastard." Gilotina whispered before leaving with Lashina to get ready.

* * *

**AN: Whew! Finally updated this story. I'm sorry if I didn't update when I said I would, the internet crashed and I guess you get the picture. I'm also sorry if Kaldur's scene is, uhm, corny or I dunno, kinda bad. :( I'll try updating all my stories next week. I might also post a one-shot tomorrow. No promises kay?**

**Lord-of-Change: Thanks for liking the power boost. I was so scared that people would kill me for doing so. :) although I might not reveal how she got in Apokolips just yet. But it will be revealed :) I do hope this chapter is worth waiting!**

**1Animefreakgurl: Thank you! I hope this chapter is worth reading!**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans and Young Justice are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**Read and Review?**


	3. Chapter Three: Premonitions and Plans

**Chapter Two: Premonitions and Plans**

* * *

"Batman, a word?" The Martian Manhunter quietly asked after all the other heroes departed.

Batman, who was about to leave for Gotham, suddenly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look at the martian. Under his cowl, he raises a brow. "Yes J'onn?" He asked, taking a step towards the alien.

The Dark Knight noticed and felt the alien's hesitation. Clenched jaw, clenched fist, stiffed body. All of that was enough proof that J'onn is hesitating. Batman let out a mental sigh. He is obviously wasting his time. "J'onn, please. I don't want to sound so harsh, but if you're not—"

"I've had a premonition."

Batman's mouth automatically shut closed. Cold sweat ran on his body and his breath was ragged. He wasn't sure why his body reacted this way. Normally, his body would be calm and composed, not like this; letting out sweat and ragged breathing, tensed muscle. As if the premonition J'onn spoke of is the end of the world or something else he was sure to be worried about. He closed his eyes and took a few, small breaths. "Premonition about what?"

J'onn tilt his head higher and stared at Batman. "The premonition itself is quite a blur, but I can tell the highlight." He lowered his head and fell silent before continuing. "Two girls. Two very powerful girls. One who fell to Earth and one who came from the dark." Once again, the Martian clenched his jaw. "And I am not sure it this is would be good for us heroes or not." He added.

Batman was stunned and completely speechless to what J'onn said. One because he didn't know that J'onn has the power of premonition and two; the fact that two powerful beings will come to earth for whatever reason they have to find out.

A reason they have to find out _fast_.

Batman put a finger on his com-link. "Batgirl, take over Gotham for me tonight and take Robin with you. He needs training." He didn't wait for Batgirl's reply and lowered his hand down. "Come on J'onn." He said walking pass by the Manhunter. "We need to tell the others about this."

* * *

Gilotina and Lashina impatiently waited outside Darkseid throne room. They have been here a couple of minutes ago but Granny Goodness told them to stay outside, since Darkseid are still talking to the visitors and Gem hasn't arrived yet.

Lashina remember hearing Gilotina scowled at her name. She slightly gritted her teeth. She just can't understand the hatred the other Furies has for Gem. Yes, she have been beaten by the girl numerous of times during the training. Yes, she is getting annoyed that the girl never speaks. Yes, the girl has given numerous reasons on why she must be hated, loathed, but what's there to say? The girl is really strong and a great use for the Furies from the very beginning Darkseid saw her.

No wonder Granny Goodness absolutely loves her.

It was obvious to Lashina and other Furies. The praises she utter whenever Gem won a one-on-one. The way she defends her when the other Furies stand together against her. The way she would compare her to other Furies and tell them how good she is. The way she treats _her_ like a daughter of her own. Everything, they notice everything she does for her.

And that hurt them, _deeply_.

Lashina's thoughts were cut of when she heard Gilotina scoffed. She stared at the blonde first. Silently asking 'what is it now?' Gilotina's glare hardened and used her head to tilt and motioned to her left. Lashina averted her eyes towards the direction Gilotina motioned. There, leaning on the wall was Gem, arms crossed and emotionless as ever.

The door suddenly opened and Granny Goodness stepped out. "Ah, good. You're all here. Come, Darkseid wants to talk to you." She said with a stern smile on her face. The Furies nodded and followed her.

Once inside, the Furies stood erect, like they always do. Lashina, who was positioned in between the other two Furies, observe the visitors that are standing beside Darkseid's throne. One of them is much like Darkseid himself. He was tall, his shoulders were broad but not as much as Darkseid, his jaw is very defined and on his face lies three scars. Apparently made by an animal or so, Lashina thought. Next to the scarred man is boy who seemed to have two horns, made of hair. For a boy though, he doesn't have baby fats. He looks, thin. Anorexic. And in his arms is a cat with tiger stripes and red eyes.

"Gentlemen." Darkseid's voice echoed through the room. "Meet the three, mightiest Furies I have and will recommend for your... plan." He trailed off slowly.

The boy walked towards them and examined each one of them. "Are you serious? We're going to have three puny girls to put our plan in action?" He exclaimed and his cat purred in agreement.

The scarred man rolled his eyes. "Mind your tongue Klarion. Not everyone is what they seemed." He then turned to Darkseid. "Forgive him. He's just a child." He loudly stated.

"Hey!" Klarion protested.

"I do not mind, Savage." Darkseid said with a grin. "Many people tend to underestimate my Furies." His gaze suddenly went to the three warriors. "And I like how my Furies prove them wrong." He added.

Klarion crossed his arms, causing his cat to descend to the floor. Once more, he studied the girls in front of him. They are all weak, that is what he thinks, what he knows. He walked and stopped in front of the blonde girl. After staying for a few moments, he then walk to the second one, the girl with long black hair tied up on her head. Klarion suddenly raised a brow and questioned to himself the metal binding surrounding her head. He uncrossed his arms and shook the thought off his mind. That is none of his concern.

Lastly, he walked to the last Fury. It sounds offending to him but this Fury interests him the most. He certainly didn't know why, and deep inside him, he's certain he doesn't want to know why.

He studied her. Black suede vest, scaled skirt, boots. She is simple yet complex at the same time, Klarion concluded. He then stared at the bird helmet that is covering her face. Klarion inwardly frowned. Had he seen this helmet before? Why does it seem so vaguely familiar to him? His eyes narrowed as he studied the helmet more. Suddenly felt a very powerful, at the same time alerting force. He couldn't pinpoint where it came from. But the power, this power is strong. Far stronger than he could imagine, than he and Fate combined and it suffocates him.

Oh no.

The others stared at the Witch Boy, who by now was clutching his chest and breathing hard. "Is there something wrong Klarion?" Savage asked, his arms crossing on his chest and a brow raised high enough to be interpreted as 'You better not be doing something stupid.'

Klarion took a few deep breaths before answering. "Nothing." His voice was weak and this made Savage worry. Since when did Klarion became weak? Screw it— he'd have to talk to the boy later.

"So it is settled then." Darkseid's voice brought all of them back to reality. "Lashina, Gilotina and Gem will journey with you to retrieve the girl. Treat them well Savage, or it is I whom you shall have to fear." Savage graciously bowed down. "Yes." Darkseid grinned and turned his attention to the girls. "Furies, you are to journey to Earth and bring me something valuable. Savage and Klarion will be your guide. They will tell you what to do once you reached Earth Never disobey Furies. You know the consequences." The Furies bowed and walk near Klarion and Savage. Suddenly, a boom tube appeared in front of them and Savage motioned to it. One by one they went through the boom tube and find themselves in a meeting room, an oval-shaped table filled with people.

The Furies watch as Klarion and Savage took their seat in the table. "Ladies." Savage said. "May I introduce you to the Light."

* * *

Klarion is nervous and has been pacing in his room for the past few minutes after they finished explaining everything to the Furies. He has been nervous and sweating and a mess and the worst part is he knows why. He is in a very chaotic state of mind and everything is in shambles. The Fury, the force. Everything!

Oh for heaven's sake, he needs some air.

A knock at his door made him jump. 'Great, company. Just what I need' he sourly thought as he opened the door and revealed Savage's face. "What?" He spat, hoping that this caveman would just go away and leave him be.

"Something you would like to share?" The caveman's voice was stern and laced with annoyance. Klarion clenched his jaw. "Nothing." He said and tried to close the door, but Savage's hand stopped in before it could even move. "Tell the truth Witch Boy. You've never been distressed before." He explained as he entered the boy's room. "Now spill."

Klarion's shoulder sagged. He may be the Lord of Chaos, but he is still a child. "I don't think they should be here." He simply said, his gaze is glued to the floor. "There is something off about them. About _her_."

"Oh?" Savage's tone is something the boy didn't recognize. "The girl with the helmet?" Klarion's head snapped upwards. "How—"

"Claims son." The caveman stated. "I can clearly tell that the other Furies are even uneasy with her. And also of what Darkseid informed me." Klarion bit his lip and Savage took it as a hint to go on. "He said she had never uttered a word for four years. She's powerful and a mystery, even to them all this years." He took a deep breath before continuing. "They, at one time, tried to unmask her but failed. It seems that the helmet is connected to her. Such as Fate's helmet is connected to his host."

Klarion scoffed. "I think she's powerful. What do you think will happen if something in her mind make her do something insane? Would we stand against it? Against her?" He questioned.

"No one can tell." Savage answered honestly. "The only thing we could do is to hope she will not interfere with our plans." And with that, Savage left him. Alone all again.

Now, Klarion never hopes. He's powerful. He's the Lord of Chaos. Why does he need to hope? Hope is for the weak! For mortal weaklings unlike him. But this particular time, this particular night, he set the thought aside. He set his name and reputation aside and hoped.

Hoped that Savage is right.

* * *

**AN: Ahweh amigas y amigos! :) I finally had the free time to update this story. Sorry if it took so long. I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Thank you for motivating me to continue this story too :)**

**Anyways, guys I hope you would also read my other stories. Especially Dark Vow. Since it is my favorite story of mine as of now. I promise that Dark Vow will be amazing :)**

**Lastly, if you guys think I made Klarion a little bit OOC, uhm, sorry 'bout that too ^_^**

**Much love :)**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Young Justice are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros. :)**


End file.
